deliverers_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Arik Gunn
Arik William Gunn is one of the most prominent characters in Deliverers of Destiny alongside Francis Keil. He is the main protagonist of the Immortal Eagle series and is a protagonist in the Heroes' Unity series. Appearance Arik is a tall white midwestern man with a skinny build. He has short dirty blonde hair with spiked bangs and wears glasses over his cyan eyes. Season 1 Personality & Relationships Personality Arik, much like several of his relatives, is very lucky and nice but troubled. He suffers from OCD and is constantly worried about something when he isn't distracted because of it. He is very open and caring to anyone that speaks with him but otherwise stays to himself. He is often highly aloof and almost always keeps his cool. He is seen as awkward, disinterested or callous to people who haven't gotten to know him because of it. He has a strange attachment to his jackets and jeans, getting pissed if he isn't able to wear them or if they get damaged. As mentioned earlier, Arik is very lucky. From simple problems to the most dire of situations, life usually seems to throw him a bone. Although in moments of bad luck, he gets pissed and tries to fix what went wrong, sometimes making things worse. Despite being such an aloof person, Arik has many weaknesses. For one thing, old dolls and most kinds of arthropods scare him. A fly is a simple creature he will happily swat but spiders, centipedes, and the like make him heavily cringe. Among other things, he suffers from calxophobia, the fear of chalk-like things. He coincidently shares this phobia with Karyn Maine. Throughout his entire life, Arik has had surprisingly weak arms but makes up for it with his other skills. Relationships Despite acting like a loner, he actually enjoys the company of others. Arik will treat anyone as if they were a best friend unless they personally double-cross him or physically hurt a friend. Family Friends * Ben DeGrover: Throughout almost his entire life, Arik has been close friends with him. Whenever Arik is down, he is there to act for him. He is one of the few people Arik puts his full trust into. * Sky Colt: She is sweet to him yet has also disrespected him and used him a couple of times. Arik even kills her at one point. The two have caused each other much disunion yet Arik still believes her to have good intentions, despite her selfishness and apathy towards others. * Karyn Maine: Arik is very fond of her caring personality and openness but finds it annoying how self-centered she can be and how she is always seeking attention. Enemies Abilities & Powers Gunfight (Power) Personal History Arik grew up in the higher-lower class of society, in the outskirts of suburban life. His close family was full of disorders, him himself having OCD. His father was only just able to keep the family out of poverty; medication, needs, and occasional wants stopping them from making it further. Besides their complicated money status, Arik's family was easily irritable and stress would plague him and his family often. Major Battles